


levitating

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and hurt, M/M, but don't worry about it heehee, they be levitating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: “let’s runaway kouta-san.” micchy said.“eh?” wait, did micchy just said runaway? am i daydreaming but-,
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	levitating

**Author's Note:**

> based on dua lipa song titled levitating.

i am walking to gaim team base, but then someone stops me, i saw micchy with his blue warm hoodie in front of me and he raise his hand to stop me. you must not tell him but he looks so soft wearing that hoodie and i just want to engulf him with hugs.

“let’s runaway kouta-san.” micchy said.

“eh?” wait, did micchy just said runaway? am i daydreaming but-,

“i know a galaxy and i can take you for a ride.” micchy cuts my thoughts, and i feel like, i want to say yes, but he must be busy these days, right?

“but aren’t you still busy with college right now micchy?” thank heaven my brain work at last minute or else mai would be mad for leaving tons of work for her. then, i see micchy nods.

“yes, but i don’t care kouta-san. let’s go!” wait, okay if that’s what micchy want then he gets it.

“i feel like mai would be mad because of this but whatever you like micchy!” i said.

micchy took my hand and drags me to his car, as he drives to whoever know that location is. the smile on micchy face is radiant i hope he could smile like this to others too.

it felt like the time passed so quickly as we already arrive at this building. there’s like zero people besides us two and then we went inside a room and after micchy press a red button we suddenly we fly?

“are we levitating?” i asked as i grab micchy hands tighter.

“kouta-san your face is so funny right now.” micchy said as he laughs freely, i am stunned because how long has he laughed? it’s been a long time since i heard this melodic laugh.

“you’re my starlight, my moonlight micchy.” i whispered.

“what did you said kouta-san? i didn’t hear that clearly.” micchy asked with a tone of curiosity.

“nothing, it’s just nothing...” i said.

“well then let’s dance!” micchy said as he fly to pushed the red button and all of sudden we stop flying again. i’m thankful that we are still holding hands because if not i swear i would fall down.

we have a dance battle for a while and then suddenly i hear mai voice, “you have five minutes to go back and help me solves this problem kouta.” hearing that makes me frown.

“it seems that our date have to end right now right?” micchy said as he let go my hand.

“i’m sorry micchy,”

“it’s okay kouta-san, besides this is just a dream that’s why i’m enjoying this. thank you for flying away with me. i love you, kouta-san” micchy said it then he kissed me, the kiss is short but i like the taste of micchy soft lips against mine.

i took one last glance to micchy face, instead of a happy smile there’s a sad smile, even if i want to comfort him i simply can’t so i grab his hand hoping this would be enough and then i close my eyes and i went back to the new world.

—-

what a nice dream it is to dream about kouta-san because it isn’t real. I can’t imagine myself being so selfish again as I don’t deserve kouta-san pure heart, even if i could bring him some happiness i’m sure i would do things wrong again and crush everything. even if i want him and he wants me, we can't be together.

as i clutch my blanket i feel the wetness in my hand, am i crying? I can’t be crying i should be happy after dreaming such nice dream with kouta-san but why I can’t stop these tears and the ache in my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> i write this for gaim day, thank's for reading!  
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
